my_heroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Star Rider ZERO: Season 1
Star Rider ZERO Season 1 is the first season of Star Rider ZERO. It was featured online from September 13, 2013 until recently. '''Runtime: '''September 13, 2013 - May 29, 2014 Episodes Episode 1 Shift to ZERO Mark Wellace is an ordinary journalist when one day he becomes caught in a shootout incident. Pushing his family away, he feels useless until he is introduced to ARCO Industries' new program that would give him the implants he needed to use his stunned limbs again. Leaving the hospital, he ends up saving the day of a bus full of children when he witnesses a large accident, making him famous and a report that will change his life. Episode 2 The Armor Reforms As Mark has returned to work he is witness to the government taking control of the situation in the park. When ARCO Industries however wants to take control of him, it is revealed that something more has come with the meteor fragment, which saves the day of Mark against a hired mercenary. Also Mark begins to realize the bond between him and his son. Episode 3 Family in Venom The bank that Emma Lexing and her children are just visiting becomes the target of a robbery by the Venom Gang, led by a mysterious woman. While called on scene by his boss, Mark has to face off with his mother, his associate and the gang, while he attempts to harness the powers of the symbiote to save his family. While his fight with the gang proceeds and he attempts to get the leader, he learns the woman has a connection with Tommy. Episode 4 Barren Home As Mark and Ashley seek to find more background on Madison Crena, they travel to the site of where the waste disposal incident took place. As they soon learn, much more went on then originally was believed to be going on seven years ago. As they travel in the relatively safe area now, they are unaware that they are being watched. Flashbacks to seven years ago learn us about the family of Madison Crena and how they suffered without her to terrible fates. Episode 5 The Cube Questioning After the events in Dellaville, Mark and Ashley are taken into custody by Agent 001 and transported to an undisclosed location to be questioned and checked up. There however Mark is forced to force ZERO to lay low, as he wants to escape from their prison and through the interrogation, Mark is confronted with previous cases he had worked on and recent events that coincided with the appearances of Star Rider ZERO. Episode 6 A Broken Family - Part 1 Mark is forced to get face to face with his wife when Anne gets into trouble at night, being spotted in a nightclub with an illegal ID. Things get worse when the NYPD conducts a raid on that same nightclub and Anne is believed to be in possession of stolen goods and neither Mark or Emma can prove where she was when her friends implicate her in a crime she didn't commit. Episode 7 A Broken Family - Part 2 As it is unknown where Emma is, Ben is kidnapped and Anne is detained by the NYPD, Mark and Ashley embark on their own personal investigation to find them. When Mark is approached by Areezen to save his son, he is forced to make a difficult choice to save him and give up the files he has on the Mexus Cartel or not. Whether Emma and Ben are found or not, the lives of the Wellace family will change for the better or worse. Episode 8 The Black Arrow The city New York and the Mexus Cartel are under threat of a new vigilante called The Black Archer. When the Cartel and the city attempt to catch up to the Archer, Captain Brack makes a difficult decision in reaching out to Star Rider ZERO if he can help them or not and Mark is forced to make a choice to either help Brack as Star Rider ZERO or stick with his family, when Anne is being investigated by the new District Attorney. Episode 9 Revenge is Weak Attacks in New York are the order of the day when various busses blow up and things become personal when a mad man forces Colin Harris to attack Mark Wellace. When Star Rider ZERO takes charge, more and more is revealed that another force is behind the attacks with an ultimate test when the hospital becomes a target of retaliation against the city. Episode 10 Sign of Lies With the city recovering from the attacks of the Mexus Cartel, secretly helped by Dr. Leichter, Mark rebonds with his wife who knows of his secret now. When they want to get back home however, the hospital enters a lockdown ordered by Dr. Crane who has taken charge of the situation to figure out how dangerous the situation could be. And with the parents unreachable, Ben, Ashley and Anne are forced to flee their house when Owen Forshir forces himself into their home. Also, Jesse Levans and Special Agent Kate Milligan come closer to another mole in the NYPD. Episode 11 Time is Zero In the NYPD precinct panic ensues when Special Agent Kate Milligan is found dead in the archives and investigation is lead by the FBI. In the meantime Mark is targeted by the Cartel, being poisoned, experiencing memories of his youth and later on in life. In addition to that Mark also experiences memories from ZERO of how he became what he is and how he got to Earth. Finally the mole within the NYPD and FBI are being discovered. Episode 12 The Web Closes Full scale war ensues in New York when the Black Archer kills one of the Underlords of the Mexus Cartel. Mark becomes caught in the middle when he wants to protect and get his son away from the public press conference of the Mayor. When the roads split up and the good guys need to fight the bad guys at multiple fronts and the threat from the air rises, the results can only be guessed upon. Episode 13 The Last One Up Recovering from the drone assault, the Cartel plans to use the daughter of the Senator to lure him out. With the Black Archer, Star Rider ZERO and SPECTER joining forces to attack and eliminate the final forces of the Mexus Cartel, who will come out victorious? Epilogue A press conference is held by Reed Gould in the aftermath of a crisis of big proportions in New York, when a mysterious individual infiltrates and kills various security guards at the town hall. When chaos ensues and one falls victim to the individual, how will this end and will any other fall victim? Category:Star Rider ZERO Episodes Category:Star Rider ZERO Category:Star Rider ZERO Seasons